


melted.

by C0D3ERR0R



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Dream Smp, Ghostbur dies, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3ERR0R/pseuds/C0D3ERR0R
Summary: ghostbur melts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	melted.

the loud downpour of rain slammed against the leaves over his head, pitter-pattering on the grass in front of him.

he was lost. and cold. much colder than usual. he felt dizzy and sluggish. 

“a-anybody? hello?” ghostbur hopped from under tree to tree, trying to avoid the heavy droplets of water from hitting him. 

he was lost. very lost. dream told him to take a walk, so he did, and ended up not remembering where he came from.

ghostbur wandered through the forest, desperately trying to find any kind of house or shelter, he was shivering, it was so, so cold, and the leaves don’t provide him very reliable shelter. every drop of water against him burned him, it hurt way more than usual because he’s been outside for so long.

ghostbur felt his eyes drooping, he didn’t know how much longer he could avoid the water, he needed to find shelter, and he needed to find it fast. he picked up the pace of his strides, running as fast as he can as he maneuvered through the oak forest. 

“HELP!” ghostbur yelled out in desperation, hoping someone, anybody would hear him and help him. tears started welling up in his eyes, he was so scared and alone.

“PLEASE! I DONT WANT TO MELT!” he choked out, tears clouding his vision as he ran, and ran, and ran, and ran.

he approached a snow biome, the snow was easier to avoid, but it hurt so much when it hit him, his shoulders and arms were burning, it hurt so bad.

ghostbur’s legs were giving out. he was struggling to move, his legs started to burn too, everything was burning, his hand was fading.

he spotted a light shining through the leaves of the thick forest, trying as hard as he could to get there. he was so tired, so, so tired. he slowed down, walking slow to the house in front of him, it seemed so close, so reachable. but his mind was just playing tricks on him. he was still so far away.

as soon as he actually made it through the thick trees and into the open space, his legs gave out, and he fell to the ground on the snow, his arms faded, he couldn’t get up, he cried and tried to scream, hoping someone was inside the house, all he could manage to squeak out was a semi-loud “help”

ghostbur melted. right as his twin brother came outside due to his cries of help. as soon as techno made it to ghostbur, he melted in his hands.


End file.
